Flame War
"Flame Wars" is the third episode of Dick Figures. It is about Red and Blue's mission of getting a video game that ended up in a killing spree. YouTube Description Red and Blue turn a simple video game shopping spree to a black-ops killing spree. Dіck Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Plot/Summary The episode begins with Red and Blue standing over the dropzone inside "the Roflcopter". They enter Maulmart with a classic parachute jump (as you see, Red didn't use one), they are seeking the game "Flame War: Attack Of The Trolls". But it ends up into a Halo killing spree. While the two try to take the game,Blue was distracted by Pink while Red is still attempting to get the game. Pink was already leaving when Blue threw a grenade at her then saved her. He asked for Pink dinner and she accepted. Meanwhile Red already got the game and has planted C4 bombs in Maulmart. Red took Blue,Red fired a grappling hook and the bombs explode,Red screaming "Overkill!" leaving Pink in the ashes, still alive. Red is extremely excited and puts the disc of the game into his video game console. But it is revealed to be a video game about a Roflcopter shooting various popular memes much to Red's dismay. The episode ends with Red shouting "LEEROOOOY JENKINS", presumably blaming the creator of the video game. (Episode starts with Red and Blue inside the Roflcopter directly above Maulmart.) Red: Alright! We're over the dropzone! The objective is somewhere inside! Stay frosty! Blue: Let's pwn some noobs! Red: This is gonna be awesoooooooome! (Blue and Red jump overboard.) Blue: (yelling in excitement) Red: Yeeeah! (Blue uses his parachute. However, Red doesn't appear to have one and crashes through Maulmart.) Red: Oooooh! (Camera zooms into Maulmart's front door. There are posters with Flame War: Attack Of The Trolls, New Game, Out Now, and B Teh F1rst 1!!!11!!1!!!!11 posted on it. Meanwhile, Red crashes into Maulmart's floor and leaves a self-print on it. He stands up immediately.) Red: Yeah! (Blue drops down gently with his parachute. Bullets started to fire at them.) Blue: It's a trap! Red: Duck below! (They ran away. Red fires his gun at the enemies.) Red: Pew. Pew. Pew, God mode turn on!, I think there fucking hacking! (They both jump behind some sacks.) Red and Blue: Ugh! (Red puts out his head. Blue follows but only half his head is visible.) Red: Activiating day vision goggles! (Red uses a pair of binoculars.) Blue: Those are binoculars. (Red tries to find the game with his binoculars and sees random fights, a tank is shooting missles, a hand grenade is placed on a sack and before the shoppers can run for it, they explode, Red then finds it.) Red: Blue, there it is! The best video game ever released! (Blue looks into the other side of the binoculars.) Blue: Theres only one copy?!?! Red: And it's mine! (Red loads a shotgun.) Red: Click click. (Red and Blue jumps out of the sacks and runs for the video game.) Red: Die HAXORS! (Hackers) (Red shoots a guy with his shotgun but misses, he then throws two ninja stars at a guy. Blue shoots another guy with his sniper, Red uses a flame thrower and yells.) Red: LET EM' BURN! (Blue hides behind a plant and sees a pink woman.) Pink: Wow, I love a man in uniform. Blue: Thank- (clears throat), Thanks. You think that's something? Watch this! (Blue aims his scope at an older man, he tries to shoot him but the magazine fell of.) Blue: Got him. (Red goes on a killing spree and kills several guys.) Blue: So...you come here a lot? Pink: No I've just got off work. Blue: Wow, you're successfull! (The camera goes back to Red, when a guy approaches behind him he shoots him and says.) Red: Boom headshot! (Another guy approaches in front of him and Red hits him with the shotgun.) Red: Killing spree! (Yet another guy comes in front of Red, and Red drives the shotgun through the head of the guy.) Red: Death riot! (A knight of some sort comes in front of Red and tries to kill him, but Red lifts him up and tears him into two pieces.) Red: Kill-tacular! (Red jumps into the air and suddenly a batman costume comes out of no where and Red wields it.) Red: I'm Batman! (Red gets closer and closer to the game.) Pink: Well, I better be going. Blue: Oh, let me walk you out. We need to be careful. There's Charlie in the bushes. (The camera looks at the bush when "Charlie" is sitting in the bushes.) "Charlie": My name is Jake. Pink: I think I'm okay...(walks away) Blue: (whispering) Damn! (Red breaks the glass case surrounding the game) (Blue throws a grenade towards Pink) Blue: Look out! (Blue tackles her to save her) (The grenade explodes) (Red slowly reaches for the game) Blue: Oh my God, I saved your life. Looks like you owe me dinner or something. Ri...is this how this works? Pink: Sure. How 'bout Friday? Blue: Yes. Red: (holding up the game) Yeeessss! Blue: Well, I guess I'll see you Fri- Red: (running toward Blue) We gotta get outta here, dude! Blue: Why? Red: "C4" yourself! (The camera shows a large pile of C4 bombs) (Red fires a grappling hook, grabs Blue, and they swing out of the store and into the Roflcopter. The store explodes.) Red: OVERKILL! Pink: Dicks! (Red and blue are sitting on a couch. Red is holding the game.) Red: (opens the game box) Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. (takes the disk out) Oh man. Oh man. (inserts the game into a console) Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. (Red and Blue are both holding controllers.) It's starting! (LEVEL 01: TEH FORUM appears on the TV screen. It then shows the game, which is a Roflcopter shooting at various memes. Red and blue sit with shocked expressions on their faces. Red starts fighting the boss, Pedobear.) Red: LEROOOOYYYYY JE- -Episode ends- Gallery Trivia *Only one level is shown in the episode though each level might have a boss. *The episode's name comes from the name of the videogame that Red and Blue are trying to get or an online fight called a flame war when to people insult or flame ''each other until a war is started. *Red impersonates Batman in this episode. *We learn Blue will go any lengths to get a girl to like him (as he threw a grenade and saved her from it). *This is the first episode that didn't have any singing in it. *Body count: 22 ('NOTE''':Not counting Mr. Dinkleberry and Jake) *Red: 15 (Forrest Green, Maroon, Plum (Girl), Emerald, Light Pink, Pink (not Blue's Pink), Magenta, Cool Gray, Mint, Sea Green, Gold, Dark Green, Tangerine, Plum (Boy), Gray) *Blue: 1 (Bronze) *All the rest had been caused by the other participants of this riot; Maroon: 1 (Blue-Green); Plum (Girl):2 (Yellow-Orange & Black) *Light Blue is seen dead near where Maroon and Forrest Green's fort is, when Red first looks through the binoculars. Two people of unknown colours were seen dead near the objective of the fight. *Flame War: Attack of the Trolls is somewhat a reference to Call of Duty, the best-selling holy-war video game series. *The enemys of the game are different logos of website and popular internet memes Continuity *The date does happen four episodes later in Trouble Date. *This is the first episode to be co-written by Mark Zaslove, who became a storyboard developer along with Jeffrey Biancalana, David Winn, Warren Graff, Nancy M. Pimental and Roque Ballesteros. Credits *Written and Directed by: Ed Skudder & Zack Keller *Co-Writers: Roque Ballesteros, David Winn, Nancy M. Pimental, Warren Graff, Mark Zaslove & Jeffrey Biancalana *Edited by: Zack Keller ANIMATION PRODUCTION: *Produced by Six Point Harness & Ghostbot, Inc. *Storyboards: Jeffrey Biancalana, Warren Graff, Nancy M. Pimental, David Winn, Roque Ballesteros, Greg Garcia *Supervising Character Layout Artists: Ed Skudder, Roque Ballesteros *Character Layout & Animation: Kenn Navarro, Lyla Warren, T.R Pratt, David Winn, Michael Fromknecht, Jeffrey Biancalana, Igor Mederois, Sarah Forrester, Pascal Campion, Aaron Blecha, Marius Alecse, John Dusenberry, Dan Forgione, Nick Butera *Clean-Up Artist: Kris L. Toscanini *Background: Bradley J. Gake *Animatic Editor: Zack Keller *Scene Assembly/Digital Producer: Doug Little MUSIC & SOUND: *Music by: Nick Keller *Recorded at Outpost Studios *Voices: Ed Skudder, Shea Logsden & Zack Keller *Sound Designer: Zack Keller & Jim Lively *Sound Mixing & Foley: Nick Ainsworth & Ronni Brown MONDO MEDIA: *Web Producer: Cliff Malloy *Content Manager: Zdravomir "Z" Staykov *Accountant: Kris Fragomeni *Creative Consultant: Dean MacDonald Reccuring Gags Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned None. Red Floating Red floats when he becomes Batman. Episode Ending The episode ends with the word DICK FIGURES with the "I"s replaced with Bullets as the theme song plays and french music Plays in the episode selection. The Last Line Being Cut When Red said "LEROY JENKINS", he said "LEROY JENK-" before it cut to the ending. Video thumb|500px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season 1